


Lost Children's Room

by FairweatherEden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairweatherEden/pseuds/FairweatherEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt given to me by jesh14 - "We both got lost from our friends at a theme park so we’re the only two people in the “lost children” room at Disney World even though we’re both in our 20’s."</p><p>Beta'd by jesh14 and jentothepen.</p><p>You can also buy me a coffee if you enjoyed this, but don't feel obliged. :)<br/>http://ko-fi.com/A0554W9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Children's Room

Dean didn't even want to be here, but that's what happens when you've got a little brother who gets his way constantly. It's a bit embarrassing, but what else are you going to do when you have a dead mobile phone, no wallet, and it's way too hot to wander about trying to find your parents. This is what happens when you're too chicken shit to go on Space Mountain; you end up an adult in the "lost children room" at Disney World. Could be worse, you could be the only adult here...

Cas regrets letting Gabriel decide what they would do for his birthday. He would have taken any option other than this. Instead, his 26 year old brother had proclaimed that they were going to Disney World. Once in the park, though, he had run ahead after seeing the candy shops and left Castiel in the dust. Being the pragmatic 22 years old he was, Cas went to Customer Services and waited. He wasn't much for the oppressive Florida heat, so it was nice. He had no qualms about waiting until his brother realised Cas was missing, especially when he walked into the room to find the company he'd be keeping.

The man was a bit taller than Cas, his hair a bit spikey. And his voice... "...So yeah, I kind of lost them near some log flume ride." He said to the older woman at desk.

"That's okay, child. You take a seat." She said without a hint of sarcasm. The woman, whose name tag read Missouri, seemed more matronly than anything.

Dean turned and was face to face with Cas. Gorgeous green eyes met deep blue ones. They stared for a moment, their bodies a bit closer than normal, as neither had realised they were invading one another's personal space. That or they really didn't care.

"Hi." Dean croaked out.

"Hello." Cas said. Dean's eyes widened slightly, the guys voice was like whiskey covered gravel or some other shitting metaphor that he couldn't think of at the moment. All he knew was that it was hot, as was the guy himself.

"You lost too, sweetie?" Missouri called from behind the desk.

"Yes." Cas said stepping to the side, and around Dean. "My brother got a little over-excited and ran off. I'd rather not wander in the heat without adequate supplies. Additionally, as this was not my choice of birthday celebrations, I'd rather just wait here then."

"Dude, it's your birthday?" Cas nodded. "And your brother dragged you here and ditched you?"

"That is a fair assessment of the situation."

"That's harsh. What a dick."

Cas tried not to smile at the stranger.

"Of course you can wait here," Missouri interjected.

"Normally, it's only for children, but you can both stay. It's hot out there anyway. You both just have to fill out these forms, and then you can sit over there." She pointed towards an area with toys, a sofa, and a big screen TV with a pile of Disney DVDs next to it.

Dean headed over to the couch first and sprawled over it. Cas followed and tucked himself into a corner. They both looked at each other and offered a small smile.

Cas knew he was blushing, how could he not. The guy - _Dean_ \- was gorgeous.

Dean saw a hint of pink in Cas’s cheeks. Jackpot. He thought to himself. “So, as it’s your birthday, you get to pick the entertainment.” Dean said with a smirk and wink, both directed at Cas. The guy went from pink to red.

“Um, I’m afraid, I’m not… I’m not very familiar with any of these films.” Cas said trying not to stumble over his words.

Dean looked gobsmacked. “What?!”

“I’m more of a reader, to be quite honest.” Cas said with a shrug.

Dean admitted to himself that this guy was adorable, but that movement sealed the deal. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he was ignorant about Disney. Even Dean could admit that there were some awesome movies.

“Okay, well we are going to start now.” Dean said, and put in the first DVD he saw - _Tangled_.

Over the course of the film, not only was Cas entranced with the animation, but so was Dean… but with Cas. Somehow, okay, it was more conscious on Dean’s part, they moved closer together. By the time that Rapunzel and Eugene had made it to the city, they were mere inches apart. When they got to the moment where Eugene chops off her hair, they were pressed up against one another, and Cas’s had shot out to grab Dean’s thigh.

They both froze.

Dean gasped and Cas turned red. They slowly looked at one another. A smile started to form on Dean’s face as he licked his lips, and Cas’s eyes flicked down to watch. They started to lean towards each other when -

“Cassie!” A short man with a large bag of candy calls from reception. Cas grins and drops his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. The man walks over, “Oh, am I interrupting?”

Cas doesn’t move as Dean just looks at the guy. “Yes, Gabriel.”

“I just thought you’d want to grab some lunch. And I figured a spoilsport like you, would hang out here.” Gabriel said, chomping on some liquorice.

Cas turned giving his brother a death glare, and then his face softened. Cas smiled. “That’s an excellent idea, Gabriel.” Dean’s face started to fall, but Cas turned to look at him. “Dean, do you want to grab some lunch with me?”

“Um, yes?” Dean is not sure what’s going on, but if it involves Cas, then he’s in.

Cas gives him a thousand watt smile, and turns to Gabriel. “I’ll meet you at the car when the park closes.” Cas then grabs Dean’s hand and they walk past a gobsmacked Gabriel. Dean is grinning like an idiot.

“I should have offered you this earlier.” Cas pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it to Dean. Dean smiles.

_SENT: Sammy, it’s Dean. Text me at this number when you guys are headed out._

The reply came almost instantaneously.

_RECEIVED: Where have you been? Mom and Dad have been worried._

_SENT: I’m fine. I’m with Cas._

_RECEIVED: Who? Ugh. Leave it to you to find someone at a theme park. Whatever. Just remember we head home tomorrow, so you better get back to the hotel tonight, Jerk._

_SENT: Bitch._

Dean hands the phone back to Cas. “Thanks. Everything's cool, but we’re headed back to Kansas tomorrow.” Dean said without thinking.

Cas’s eyes go wide. “You’re from Kansas?”

Dean knew it was short lived with Cas, he shouldn’t have ruined the moment. He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, as Cas still hadn’t let of the other one. “Um, yeah. Lawrence.”

Cas nodded. “Good.”

Dean’s brow wrinkled. “Good?”

“Yes, it’s only 45 minutes from my place in Overland Park.” Cas said a smile creeping across his face.

It took a moment for Dean to process, but then he just squeezed Cas’s hand tighter and returned the smile. “So… what did you want to get for lunch?”

Cas leaned in and whispered into Dean’s ear. “I’m sure we can find something.” Now it was Dean’s turn to turn red, as a shiver went down his spine. Cas then pulled back, “But first, I’d like a burger. They make me very happy.”

Dean laughed and pulled Cas into a kiss without thinking. It was chaste and brief, but perfect at the same time. When they both pulled back, they were smiling. “Happy Birthday, Cas,” Dean said in a low whisper.

 _Definitely the best birthday ever._ Cas thought to himself, though Dean has tried his damnedest to top it every year since.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos... just saying.
> 
> Check out my tumblr: freckles-n-feathers.tumblr.com


End file.
